


He Tripped and Fell on My Cock

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor Implied, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Nipple Piercings, Powerful Loki, Scheming Thor, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, betrothal, scheming loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Jotunnheim and Asgard had been at war for decades when Thor learns of a Jotunn sorcerer whose powers are said to be stronger than any in the Nine Realms. He's determined to capture Jotunheim's secret weapon and bring the war to an end. When he finally finds the one called Loki, it is Thor who's captured; only Loki isn't looking to keep Thor as a war prize. He wants one thing from the Thunderer, and Thor is happy to give him a night of pleasure before returning to his camp. That one night turned into two, then three, and then weeks of a clandestine affair which could be the key to ending the war they both despise.





	He Tripped and Fell on My Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my AMAZING Betas who ran over this "What was supposed to be a 2000 word crack drabble and turned into a 20,000-word fic instead" monstrosity. They make my writing better, and I am forever in their debt.

The Nine Realms overseen by Odin the All-father was, for the most part, peaceful. The last major battle was 1000 years in the past; it had sustained so many casualties on both sides that the battle ended more from necessity than anyone being the victor. With that, the war may have ended but Odin’s petty wrath sought to wound the Jötunn at the very heart. The supposedly wise god swept into the main temple at Útgarðar during a naming ceremony and decimated the attendants, taking with him the Casket of Ancient Winters - the heart of Jötunheim. The Casket became nothing but a war prize, condemned to rot away in Odin’s treasury. Yet hope remained. Odin had left behind the tiny blue babe, still wailing on the altar as its brethren were murdered around it.

Where Jötunheim and the royal family mourned the loss of their people, Odin’s kingdom and her royal family thrived. His wife Frigga bore two sons: Thor, the golden crown prince of the Nine Realms and God of Thunder, and many centuries later, Baldr, an exuberant young prince loved by all and God of Summer. Thor grew to master his own body, fighting with strength and swift movements. He was given a hammer, Mjölnir. With it, Thor was able to better control his lightning. In fact, with Mjölnir in hand, none were able to best him. Baldr was the opposite. While he could fight he was much more skilled in magic and quick wit. He preferred to watch battles rather than engage in them, but since the Nine were in a time of peace, it hardly mattered.

Everything changed when Jötunheim found an uncolonized ice planet they named Ísheimur, rich in precious metals and quickly claimed it as their own. Leaving Jötunheim went against the treaty with Ásgarð, but Laufey was just as stubborn as Odin. Years of barely restrained hostility broke into an all-out battle on a small patch of glittering snow on the newly discovered planet.

For decades the two worlds battled. Every time one side pulled ahead and the end was in sight, the other would redouble their efforts and the fighting would start anew. A lot of Jötunheim’s success was contributed to their secret weapon: a Jötunn by the name of Loki who was said to possess a magic that rivalled none the Nine Realms had ever seen. Clucking hens (and a few roosters too) whispered that his beauty was unparalleled - perhaps even more beautiful than Freya. However, the gossip mongers were always quick to add that where Freya was soft and kind, Loki’s wit and sharp tongue could cut a man down as effectively as his magic could. 

Thor had never seen the one they called Loki, but as the stories mounted, and their people began to tire he knew his time to meet the mysterious man was nigh; if they could capture the sorcerer they could put an end to the fighting. Trouble was, all scouts that were sent out never returned; there were no trails to follow, no bodies to collect and no word from the warriors after they’d left the encampment. It was as though the men had vanished into thin air. The mystery surrounding his missing men made Thor anxious to find the sorcerer and put an end to the war once and for all. They knew Loki was on the planet, the spell weaved over the warriors to protect them had to be constantly maintained from a close distance and no ships were in orbit around Ísheimur. Loki was there, Thor just needed to find him.

”You’re mad,” Sif complained for the third time, folding her arms and scowling at her friend’s back. ”No one’s come back. We haven't even found bodies.”

Thor knew this, of course, he was the one sending his people out to be killed or wiped from existence or whatever the Jötunn was doing with them. ”I cannot sacrifice another group of men. If we are to bring the Jötunnar to heel, then we must capture this Loki. It is the only way, Sif.” He pulled on his armour while Sif’s scowl deepened. Thor pointedly paid her no mind as he made sure each piece was fastened properly and he was as protected as he could be.

Mjölnir was a familiar weight against his hip, ready to answer his summons at a moment's notice. Once all was in order, he finally turned to his friend, ”fear not, Sif, I will bring this frost giant to Ásgarð and we will end the war.” She pursed her lips at the sunny grin he gave her, then rolled her eyes and sighed. Thor placed a hand on her shoulder. ”I will prevail.”

Sif shook her head. ”At least let me go with you,” she pleaded, anything to stop the Prince from going. ”Two are better than one. Our fighting styles compliment.”

”No,” Thor denied, walking out of his tent. ”No, you must stay here and fight at the front. I need you here, Sif.” She didn’t like being left behind but she would listen, Thor knew. He barely gave her a glance before grabbing Mjölnir and letting it pull him into the air.

Flying was just as natural to Thor as breathing, and he marvelled at the beauty of the world around him. Where Ásgarð was a glittering golden haven, Ísheimur looked to be made of diamonds, sparkling in the bright sun. It was breathtaking and Thor took a moment to simply enjoy his surroundings. In the distance, there were jagged mountains whose base met an icy sea with waterfalls flowing off the peaks and clear pools gathering in the valleys where large pine trees added spots of green to the otherwise white landscape. He understood suddenly why the Jötunnar wanted the planet, it was quite remarkable, beautiful as well as practical and much brighter and warmer than their homeworld. It had the added bonus of harbouring precious metals for harvest the Jötunnar could then use for trade.

Had Laufey talked to the Allfather before colonizing the new planet, Thor was sure his father would have given permission. Instead, they were secretive and underhanded, the result being a four-decades-long war with no end in sight. But it would end when Thor captured Loki and brought him to Ásgarð to live out his days in the dungeon as a war criminal. He smiled to himself as he thought of his plan and how proud Odin would be; he might even have his coronation moved up a few decades.

The shimmer of the force field in front of Thor didn't completely register until it was too late, and with a dull thud and muttered cuss Thor fell out of the sky to land hard on the frozen earth. He lay stunned, staring up at the cloudless sky unmoving and taking stock of the damage to his body. He most assuredly had a broken nose but that seemed to be the worst of it, other than his wounded pride. From a small distance away, he could hear laughter but he was still too dizzy to move towards the sound, or even look for who it was coming from.

The snow crunched with the weight of the newcomer but the steps were too light to be a Jötunn. He looked up, eyes widening as they landed on the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. The man was slim, a defined chest and slender waist were covered in gold chains that wrapped around his body and connected to the belt holding soft leather skirts around his waist. Thor followed the chains, eyes widening when he saw the ends attached to a hoop through each of the man’s nipples.

Around his shoulders was another fur that draped down his back and was fastened with even more gold. It was difficult pulling his eyes away from the pierced nipples so casually on display, but Thor managed to drag his eyes up to the smirking face. The man’s hair was black and flowed down his back in gentle waves to curl around his waist and his slightly pointed ears held a series of jewelled studs. He was stunning, to say the least, unfortunately, he was also blue with whorls of white lines marking his entire body. He was obviously a Jötunn, but couldn’t have been any taller than Thor himself; it was all very confusing.

The prince realised he must have said that last part out loud when the amused smirk fell off the man’s face and he scowled. ”I may be small, Odinson, but I am powerful and you are fully at my mercy.” Green bands wrapped around Thor’s wrists and ankles effectively pinning him in place and though he struggled it was fruitless. With a growing sense of dread, Thor realised who the man was. ”Ah, so you’ve heard of me. Well, now is the question of what to do with you.” 

While speaking, Thor was hefted into the air and floated along beside Loki as he walked away from the area. ”I could kill you, of course, but that would only delay this senseless war.” He glanced back at Thor who was too busy ogling Loki’s leather-clad ass to struggle, which he knew he should have been doing. It was a very fantastic ass, though and Thor figured he may as well see where Loki intended to take him. It may provide useful.

”I could take you to my father,” Loki continued interrupting Thor’s thoughts, ”but I suspect he would kill you and be done with it,” he shot a look over his shoulder, looking Thor up and down, ”and where would the fun be in that?” 

Again the Jötunn laughed a beautiful melodious sound that had Thor closing his eyes to listen. They shot open a second later when he remembered he was there to capture the Jötunn not bed him. ”You are Loki, then?” He asked, though he already knew the answer.

”I am.”

Nothing more was said as they approached the mountain and started walking up along a narrow path. Thor was hovering over the edge and if Loki’s magic failed him, Thor was not certain he would survive the fall. Thankfully the Jötunn was quick and soon pulling back a leather flap to reveal a cosy room in the side of the mountain. Little nooks had been carved out of every wall and filled from floor to ceiling with books. Wall sconces were lit with the wave of a hand giving Thor a better view as he was carried inside and set gently on plush furs. against the back wall. The seiðr shackles disappeared as soon as he was settled and he was able to sit up and take in the room around him; tt wasn't at all what he’d been expecting.

”Thank you,” he said for lack of anything else, then jumped when his nose tingled with the unmistakable feeling of seiðr moving through his body to heal his wounds, both from the war and from the fall. ”You truly are a master. How did you get so many books? I wasn’t aware the Jötunn still travelled now that they no longer have the casket.”

Loki scowled again but it did nothing to make him less attractive. ”The Jötunnar cannot travel, however, this Jötunn,” he motioned to himself, “is powerful and making an interplanetary jump is quite simple.” He looked Thor up and down, eyes lingering at Thor’s muscular arms before a purple flush covered his cheeks and the lines on his body seemed to glow. He turned away quickly, clearing his throat and asked, ”ah… Would you like something to drink? I have wine made from snowberries, it’s quite good.”

Without awaiting Thor’s answer Loki poured two glasses and handed one to the Æs. ”Thank you,” Thor said again, truly at a loss to how his day had ended up with him drinking wine with his enemy. He sipped at the wine which was chilled and tasted sweet; he liked it. ”This is not what I’d been expecting.”

”What were you expecting?” Loki settled on the furs a short distance from Thor but still quite close for an enemy to sit. Though somehow Thor couldn't quite think of him as such which was very strange. Vaguely he wondered if there was something in the wine, but dismissed it when Loki started to sip at his own glass.

”A monster,” Thor answered honestly. ”Large, brutish, demanding.”

Loki laughed. ”Oh, I can be very demanding.”

The innuendo made Thor smile and he returned the laugh. ”I have known you less than an hour but still do not doubt your words to be true.” Thor fidgeted with his empty wine glass, looking at the way the dim light was defused and casting tiny rainbows on the cave floor. ”I mean no offence, but the Jötunnar are described as bloodthirsty warriors who care little for their own kin let alone care for outsiders. But you’re a scholar and if the stories are true about you, you’re quite powerful. Your protection spell alone must take tremendous energy to keep working.”

Ásgarð’s warriors were unmatched by any of the Nine Realms, but the Jötunnar were nigh impossible to injure. It took nearly three decades for Ásgarð’s generals to figure out why the war was lasting so long. The spell Loki was using was so powerful even Frigga, Ásgarð’s top seiðrmaðr, couldn't unravel it. It wasn't complete protection, they could still be killed, it was just very, very difficult and the amount of power such a spell required was nothing short of immense. But Loki was sitting and having a conversation while maintaining the spell like it was nothing. 

Frigga would instantly love him.

”It does, I sleep a lot,” Loki admitted with a shrug, ”but our numbers are already few, without the spell we would go extinct.” He frowned into his own empty cup. ”Which I’m sure was Odin’s plan.”

Thor frowned. ”My father was only responding to the broken treaty. Had Laufey not broken his agreement to stay on Jötunheim and not colonize this war would have been averted.”

”Jötunheim is dying. It happened when the Casket was taken from us. We had three children born last year, only three, and none in the decade before that.” He glared, the anger making Thor suck in a breath but he resisted the urge to pull Loki onto his lap and kiss him quiet. ”Your father knew we could not sustain our planet without it. I have been doing my best but within a half millennia, we will be extinct.”

The little Jötunn had to be lying, Thor was nearly sure of it, but something in the way Loki spoke made Thor want to believe him. Or perhaps it was that Loki was so very beautiful and amazingly powerful and the combination was doing pleasurable things to Thor’s insides. “You are very beautiful,” he said instead of defending his father again or offering Loki sympathy, “especially when your eyes are nearly crackling with anger.”

Loki stared at him then sighed. “You are strange, Odinson, though I suppose you are not completely unfortunate looking.” Though the compliment was worded to sound like an insult, Thor beamed. Loki gave a small smile in return. “Now is the question of what to do with you. Will you be as willing as the companions you so generously sent to me?” Loki leaned back lazily, letting one long bare leg stretch out in front of him so he could trail his foot up the inside of Thor’s thigh. He gave a sultry look that challenged Thor to accept his offer and go to him.

Thor’s day was very surreal, he thought to himself as he gaped at his captor, but he couldn't say he was unhappy with what was happening. His cock responded readily to Loki’s tone and the foot that was teasing just shy of his balls, but as he played Loki’s previous words over in his mind, he frowned. “Wait, you said my companions. Are you talking about the soldiers I’d sent to capture you?”

“Mmm yes. You Æsir have quite the stamina,” the sorcerer purred. A beautiful purple flush swept down Loki’s face and chest ending at the pierced nipples which were puckered and hard. Thor wanted to run his tongue over them and play with the hoop. 

Shaking his head, Thor pulled back horrified by Loki’s implication and the fact his own arousal hadn't diminished. “What did you do to them?” He asked, his eyes going wide. “Were they forced to pleasure you before you killed them?!”

Lightning crackled around them dangerously, dancing over Thor’s body but Loki sat on the furs, unmoved, watching in fascination. “I wonder what that would feel like on my skin,” he breathed, his red eyes dark with desire. He looked up at Thor’s face and licked his lips. “Easy Thunderer, I did nothing they did not covet.”

“I doubt they coveted death, even if it got them to Valhalla,” Thor answered dryly.

Loki’s laugh was breathless and equally as beautiful as it had been earlier. “I have killed no one, wielder of lightning. They spent a pleasant evening inside me before I sent them back to Ásgarð with no memories of how they’d come to be there. And the Bifrost no longer works for them… at least for the moment.” He shrugged again and poured himself more wine, sipping at the sweet nectar as he watched Thor over the top of the glass. “Though I suspect your Watcher will have that sorted out rather quickly. He is a skilled one.”

Thor sat stunned, eyes wide as he stared at Loki. The power the man so casually threw around was extraordinary and with a groan, Thor pounced. They landed with a small bounce on the furs as Thor’s mouth covered Loki’s and hands immediately began to explore. Thor slid down, finally taking the enticing nipples in his mouth and sucking while his tongue curled around the little gold hoop. 

The reaction was immediate, Loki cried out, his back arching as his legs wrapped around Thor’s waist and his hands slid into golden hair to keep Thor in place. His response was delicious and Thor spent a while tormenting the small nub before moving to the other. As soon as his teeth sunk into the pebbled flesh, Loki was screaming again, and Thor felt something wet and hot flood against his groin. 

He looked down, stunned, and realised that Loki was equally as stunned even as he shuddered through his orgasm. “That,” the Jötunn panted, “has never happened before.” 

Thor ripped the skirts from Loki’s body, a growl and sounds of tearing fabric echoing around the chamber. He was careful of the gold chains connected to Loki’s nipples but everything else was shredded and tossed away from them. When Loki was completely bare with his legs spread enticingly, Thor sat back to look.

There were kilometres of smooth blue skin with whorls of glowing white lines etched into Loki’s skin that ran the length of his body and Thor instantly wanted to lick them all. He vowed to trace every one of them with his tongue to see if he could pull Loki off with that alone. Enemy or not, Loki was stunning and Thor told him so, gratified when the flush over his body deepened to a rich violet. “You have both sexes,” he commented, settling between Loki’s thighs to see better.

Loki’s quim was wet and inviting and his cock was hard and curled against his stomach. Thor took it in his mouth, swallowing him down until his nose touched the smooth expanse of Loki’s abdomen, while his fingers explored inside. Loki groaned, his legs spreading wider and his back arching as Thor worked him over. “Ah-” he cried, thrusting into Thor’s mouth. “Thor-Thor I’m-“ 

Immediately the heat of Thor’s mouth and fingers teasing his core were gone and Loki groaned. “Not yet,” Thor whispered and bent to kiss him. His beard was soaked with Loki’s slick but neither gave it any mind as they explored one another, slowing the passions to a simmer. “So you’ve done this with each of the men I’ve sent to you?”

“Well, not exactly this,” Loki admitted. “I rode their cocks to very pleasurable orgasms, but there wasn't near the amount of passion I feel thrumming inside of you.” Cool blue hands ran down Thor’s arms tracing the muscles while Loki watched his hand move, enjoying the contrast of blue on cream. “And I have a feeling I will be quite a bit more satisfied with you than I was with them.” His hand slid down and cupped Thor through his breeches before the fabric melted away making them both groan as skin settled against bared skin. “You are quite a bit larger than any of them.” 

Unable to help himself Thor thrust twice before pulling away to explore Loki’s body. He bit little kisses into Loki’s jaw before sliding down to his neck and sucking at the markings he found there. “Why fuck them then release them? Why let them catch you?” There might have been a thread of jealousy laced with Thor’s question but he was quick to dismiss it; they’d just met an hour ago, no cause for jealousy. “You’re well protected up here in the mountain, they wouldn’t have been able to find you, but you let them anyway. Why?”

Laughing during sex had always been a favourite of Thor’s, but there was something more with Loki’s beautiful breathless chuckles that made Thor want to pull out more joyful noises. He didn't want a quickie, he wanted their passions to last through the night until they were so sated they could barely walk. Such intense thoughts should have scared him but they just made him harder. 

“My kin are not exactly properly sized for my pleasure,” Loki told him, amused. Thor flushed from the obviousness of the answer but didn’t reply; his mouth was too busy following an indented line down Loki’s chest and suckling at a hip bone to do more than just hum. “You sent such strong beautiful men to me, how could I resist?” Loki jerked. “I- ah-“ again Loki’s hips made little desperate jerks and his quim fluttered beautifully as Thor watched. So wet and open and ready for Thor’s cock, and it had barely been touched. “Ha- what- what was I saying?”

“Your kin are too big for you,” Thor answered before his mouth sought out Loki’s centre to taste. He groaned as he worked Loki to another orgasm. The sorcerer tasted divine.

The flush that spotted his Jötunn’s cheeks made him realise he must have said that last part out loud. “Ri-right - oh! Yes! Right there! Right there! Thor!” Loki arched and came again, though his cock remained hard. 

It was captivating how the beautiful man had already had two releases yet his cock, admittedly smaller than an Æsir’s, was still standing proud against his stomach. Thor swiped his tongue over it just to hear Loki moan and feel him quiver. “How does this work? Cock and quim are not pleasured equally?” He lapped at the spongy head, not enough to bring Loki off but definitely enough to make him moan. 

It took a few minutes for Loki to stop moaning enough to answer, “ah! Ye-yes that’s good- I mean yes cock and quim don't always share the same orgasms, though sometimes they do. Especially when my partner is good at what he is doing.” One elegant leg lifted giving Thor more access to his body. 

Loki was completely hairless except for his head which was sprawled out enticingly against the white furs. His smooth skin only blemished by his Jötunn markings that Thor was already addicted to. He continued to pleasure Loki with his mouth, licking and sucking at various places to see what sounds he could pull from his Jötunn’s mouth. Loki made a low groan when Thor lapped at his cock and a high pitched whine when he lapped at his centre. His hip bones were especially sensitive to Thor’s gently nips, and sucking the insides of his thighs made him purr. Thor could feel the vibrations where they touched. 

After nearly an hour of worshipping the blue body under him, pulling two more orgasms from Loki, Thor finally pushed in. The heat was unlike anything he’d experienced and Thor had to hold still so as not to spill right away. Loki’s outer body was cool to the touch, but inside was like stepping into the sun, and the grip he had on Thor’s cock was almost too much. “Are you alright?” Thor asked with little breath. Loki said he’d had other lovers, but with how tight he was Thor was still concerned he’d gone too fast.

Hooded red eyes focused and a lazy smile spread over Loki’s face. “Mmmm,” he purred, the vibration travelling through his entire body pleasantly. “Oh yes,” he whispered, “very much okay. Please move.”

Thor grinned and started to rock his hips, pulling out slowly and sliding back in just as slowly. Loki arched beautifully and sharp nails dug into Thor’s back but, the sting only made Thor harder. He liked the idea of carrying marks from their night of passion since it wasn't likely they would be able to have a second coupling. That thought made Thor frown, but he covered his sudden unease by kissing Loki passionately. “You feel like indescribable,” he whispered, lips scant centimetres from Loki’s, “hot and slick and so very tight. You feel incredible, Loki.”

The Jötunn looked pleased and preened under the praise, his purr growing in volume as Thor continued to move inside him. “You fill me in the best of ways, Thunderer,” Loki whispered wrapping both legs around Thor’s hips. “There’s a bundle of nerves inside that the Jötunnar have and none have found it with their cocks but you,” he sighed and stretched out with his arms above his head as he watched Thor above him. “You fit me perfectly. I may have to have you more than once.” 

“Yes,” Thor agreed with a growl, biting at Loki’s neck as his hips snapped forward to set a hard and brutal pace. There was no speaking for hours while Thor’s cock speared deep into Loki’s body over and over through several orgasms from both of them. 

Eventually, they tired and Loki curled sated against Thor’s chest, tracing muscles with delicate fingertips. Thor was bone tired, but his body was thrumming with too much energy for him to even think about going to sleep. Loki traced lazy patterns over his abdomen that felt like words in a language Thor didn’t understand. “This question might seem rude, but how is it you are so small?”

Instead of taking offence, Loki chuckled. “On occasion, it happens. Usually by those who have magical talents. I am the first in 1700 years to be born with such strength of seiðr though. My dam knew as soon as he’d had me what I was and was to have my sire take me to the mountains for protection from the war. Unfortunately, as they performed the naming ceremony our temple was ransacked and our Casket stolen.” Loki paused to press a few kisses to Thor’s shoulder and neck, breathing him in. “You smell like sunshine and snow,” he said, then added with a mischievous glint in his eye, “and sex.”

Thor laughed and rolled them over to kiss Loki properly. He was too worn out to start another round, but the kissing was nice. “How did you learn your spells?”

They settled comfortably together again, Loki’s head pillowed on Thor’s shoulder before Loki answered. “Being firstborn prince helped procure books otherwise not available to most of my kin. Early in life I found thinnings between the branches of Yggdrasil and was able to pass into the nine realms easily. Álfheim is my favourite for racy romance novels, Vanaheim for magical texts, and Ásgarð for science. Midgard is starting to write entertaining works as well. I particularly like Francis Bacon and Thomas More, two British writers.”

“You’ve been to Ásgarð?” Thor asked, surprised. The hand that had been tracing Loki’s lines paused briefly before resuming. “What- uh, did you think?” He didn't know why, but it was important that Loki had liked his stay. He was also curious how someone blue had escaped notice; or how Loki escaped Heimdall’s notice.

The cave was silent while Thor waited for an answer. He could hear the wind outside the protective flap, and somewhere nearby was rushing water. He wondered if it was an underground river or a waterfall close by. Finally, Loki answered, “I enjoyed it. Your libraries are massive.” 

There was something in his voice that Thor didn't like, a longing and underlying sadness, as if Loki hadn’t known such a thing existed, and Thor suddenly wondered how Loki had been raised. Then he remembered Loki’s exact words and sat up, to stare at the young sorcerer. “Wait, you’re Laufey’s son?”

“Yes,” Loki acknowledged, pulling Thor back down to the furs so he could settle against the massive chest. “First son of Laufey and Farbauti.” He rolled so he was sitting astride Thor’s hips and smiled down at him. “Ásgarð’s grasp of medical knowledge is quite extensive and I was able to create the spell I am using based off several Ásgarðian texts,” he added from their previous conversation as if he hadn’t just revealed something important. Thor’s hands automatically reached up to hold Loki in place, his thumbs running along the lines of his hip bones. “Also, you Æsir have amazing stamina,” he repeated his words from earlier. “I spent a week enjoying wine, books and companionship.”

“How did no one notice someone blue?” Thor asked letting Loki change the subject of his being a prince as well as Jötunheim’s secret weapon. 

Loki laughed again and his body rippled; the blue morphed seamlessly into a light cream colour and his eyes turned the most beautiful shade of green that Thor had ever seen. He gasped, his cock twitching though it was still too early; Loki rocked against it with a small laugh making Thor shudder from overstimulation. “I am also a shapeshifter. This is my Æsir form.” No longer was there both cock and quim, but heavy balls hung below a larger cock, soft and laying gently against a creamy thigh. 

“You’re beautiful.” Thor couldn’t stop staring and he knew Loki was pleased by the content smile that graced his face before his body changed back to his natural form. “But more so as you are naturally.”

“You enjoy tracing my heritage lines,” Loki scoffed playfully. Thor didn't answer, instead, curling his arms around Loki and bringing him down to snuggle in for a quick nap. He planned to have several more rounds before returning to the Ásgarðian encampment.

Their several more rounds turned into another day, but Thor knew he had to return to camp, though was reluctant to do so. Loki was smart, powerful, beautiful and funny, with a sharp tongue that Thor had already become addicted too in the short time they’d been together. He knew he wanted to return and as he stepped out onto the snow, he turned to ask if he could. Loki smiled and nodded, kissing him once more before Thor took off. 

~

Being gone for two days was perhaps not the smartest idea, Thor realised as he touched down at the camp and was immediately assaulted by 20 questions coming from his four friends all at once. He smiled and held up his hands, letting them quiet on their own before speaking, “it’s alright friends, I have not yet found our mysterious Loki, but I obviously haven’t perished either. I will set out for another search in a few days.” In truth, he would return to Loki’s side, unable to stand the thought of being away from his beautiful sorcerer for too long.

For several months Thor continued his “search” leaving each week for two days and returning to the Ásgarðian camp to claim no victory. He was getting ready for another trip when Hogun stopped by his tent, the rabbit pelts Thor had dried from a kill earlier in the week in his hands. “Thor,” he started, placing the pelts down gently, “you have been searching for this man every week for four months now. Perhaps it is time to end the search.”

Thor smiled as he finished lacing his boot and stood. The rabbit pelts were perfect, a beautiful shade of pure white and the softest fur he’d ever come across. They were also huge, several times larger than the rabbits on Ásgarð, and he was sure Loki would like them. Gathering the furs carefully, Thor folded them and placed them in his satchel along with food and three books he’d managed to find from some of his men. Once everything was ready he turned to Hogun and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You know I cannot stop the search. The Jötunnar continue to make advances while we pull back to form new strategies. Our seiðrmaðr cannot break the spell and have yet to figure out how to recreate Loki’s spell for Ásgarð. I must find him, else all is lost.” He grabbed his bag and walked outside, spinning Mjölnir before looking at his friends waiting outside for him. “Fear not, friends. He cannot remain hidden forever.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Thor let himself be pulled into the sky and back to Loki’s arms. He arrived an hour later, peeking inside the flap of the cave to make sure no other Jötunn were visiting his beautiful prince and stole inside. There had been a few times when Thor arrived to find one of Loki’s siblings, and one time, Laufey, visiting, but most the time, Loki was alone as he was then.

He was also naked.

Thor grinned, tossing his satchel to the ground and going to his Jötunn, falling to his knees and pulling him in close for a passionate kiss. “It’s been a week and still I’ve missed you,” Thor moaned, sucking a mark behind Loki’s ear.

The prince echoed Thor’s moan and arched, waving his hand to strip Thor with magic then rolled them over to straddle Thor’s waist and sank down onto his hard cock. “You’ve missed my quim, you mean,” Loki tsked. He started to move, hard and fast, rocking on Thor’s cock to bring them off as soon as possible. 

“I have missed both you and your quim,” Thor admitted with a breathless laugh. “And I have brought you a gift.” He groaned from the nails Loki sunk into his chest before drawing them downwards, leaving angry welts in their path. The pain only added to his passions and with a final thrust up, he came, spilling himself deep inside Loki’s body. He reached out to wrap a hand around Loki’s cock and stroked fast, wanting Loki to join him in pleasure; it didn’t take long before Loki was moaning, his centre clenching around Thor’s softening cock as he shuddered through his first orgasm of the day. 

They both knew there would be many more.

“Where’s my present?” Loki said after they’d calmed down and he rolled off Thor’s lap. He waited eagerly and Thor couldn’t help laughing even as he handed Loki the paper wrapped pelts. The look on his Jötunn’s face, awe and gratitude, made him warm and tingly inside; Thor cleared his throat to hide the flush of happiness that shot through him. “These are beautiful,” Loki whispered, running his hands over the soft fur. “I love them, thank you.” He looked up at Thor with admiration, a hint of lust and something else that Thor didn’t want to think about too closely, but caused another jolt of happiness to shoot through him.

He cleared his throat again. “You’re welcome,” he whispered. “Oh, and I brought you books.” He handed the three to Loki who immediately opened one of them and started reading. Thor didn’t mind, he curled around Loki and held him until he couldn’t take the silence and started playing. He licked at the hooped nipples, laughing at Loki’s huff of annoyance for having his reading disturbed, but the prince said nothing, so Thor continued. He moved to the other nipple, then down a heritage line, tracing the indented mark to a sensitive hip bone where he lavished it with attention. Loki continued to read, but by his laboured breathing, Thor bet he’d been reading the same line over and over without comprehending the knowledge. 

With a huff, Loki flipped over, presenting Thor with his beautiful backside. It was meant to be a deterrent, but Thor just grinned and dove in. He started at Loki’s neck, biting the back gently and sucking a mark as he swept the silky black hair out of his way. He nibbled each vertebra, sucking and licking as Loki writhed and moaned beneath him before reaching the base of Loki’s spine. The two dimples were lavished with attention and each muscled cheek was given a series of bite marks before Thor spread them wide and lapped at the puckered centre hidden between. 

Loki yelped, the book slamming shut as he pushed his hips back into Thor’s face. “Wha- oh! OH!” He moaned as his body shook.

Thor grinned. “Never been rimmed before?” He was smug. He knew he was smug. Loki knew he was smug, and while normally that would have earned him a swift kick, Loki was too busy moaning to pay attention to his attitude.

“N-no,” the Jötunn panted shuddering through his first climax from Thor’s tongue alone. 

Again, Thor was smug. 

“Good, I’m glad to be your first.” He slid his fingers into the warm wet centre of Loki’s body and crooked them to find that little bundle of nerves buried deep. He loved the way his Jötunn jerked and moaned; he loved bringing Loki off as many times as he could in one lovemaking session. Turning Loki back over, he spread his partner's legs and settled between to lap out all the wetness he found there. Loki for his part just continued to moan and call Thor’s name over and over. 

Another three orgasms from his quim and one from his cock and Thor finally took mercy sliding into the hot tight body that amazed him every time. He was too excited to go slowly and thrust with hard short strokes that kept him buried as deeply as possible. Loki clung to him, body trembling as Thor took his own pleasure from Loki’s body until they came together, cries echoing around the cave.

An hour of sleep had them both well rested enough for a quickie before their stomachs gave protest to the fact neither had had food since early morning. Loki chuckled and untangled himself from Thor’s embrace to gather a few things to tide them over.

Not bothering with clothes, since Thor would rip them off, likely tearing the beautiful fabrics, Loki gathered bread, cheese and salted meat for a meal while Thor lounged on the furs and watched. The perky blue backside was turned towards Thor, giving him a lovely view of all the bite marks on Loki’s back and ass, and the spend still drying down his thighs; it made his cock stand up and take notice. “You still have areas I have not yet marked. After our meal, I will have to remedy that situation.”

Loki grinned, his eyes bright with amusement, as he turned to carry a tray back to them. His foot caught on one of Thor’s bracers and he stumbled, the tray flipped, its contents caught by magic, but Loki fell onto Thor’s lap, legs spreading automatically to either side of Thor’s thighs so’s not to knee him painfully. Strong arms wrapped around the sorcerer to keep him upright, but the tip of the thunderers cock had already caught on the edge of Loki’s naked quim. The folds were still wet and open from their earlier rounds, and the cock slid in easily from gravity alone. They both froze, then groaned and Loki couldn't help sliding down the rest of the way, taking the glorious cock into his body.

“Ah!” He moaned, arching and shuddering as Thor’s cock filled him completely. Thor could feel the spongy bundle of nerves inside Loki’s body with the tip of his cock and rocked in short motions to stimulate the area better. He was rewarded by more slick coating his cock and Loki’s beautiful breathless cries. “O-one more round before food then,” Loki panted as his body set a hard fast rhythm that took Thor completely out of him before bringing him back in hard and fast.

They both groaned and clutched to one another, but it wasn't enough; it wasn't hard enough, fast enough or deep enough. With a grunt, his eyes going white as lightning danced over his body, Thor flipped them over. One large hand gripped Loki’s ass, holding his hips in the air while he fucked into the tight heat with a force so strong Loki slid up the furs with each thrust. His other hand wrapped around Loki’s cock, stroking in time with his punishing rhythm as grunts and cries echoed off the walls of the cave.

Loki’s arms went above his head, hands pressed flat to the wall behind him to keep from being slammed into it; only his shoulders remained on the ground as he was thoroughly used in the best of ways. Lightning arced off Thor’s skin making Loki scream and his quim clenched down around Thor’s cock as he rode out an orgasm. Thor growled again, a sound that he was making a lot, he realised with amusement, and thrust even harder as more lightning danced over them. 

Their coupling was intense in ways no other of Thor’s couplings had ever been, made even more so when Loki’s seiðr wrapped around Thor’s lightning and ran over their bodies. Their powers mingled and entwined and in the distance Thor barely registered the thunder echoing through the mountains as he roared out his completion at the same time Loki clenched once more and his cock erupted, painting their stomachs in spend.

Unable to hold himself up, Thor collapsed, but Loki only wrapped his legs and arms around him to pull him closer and nuzzle in while they caught their breath. Thor swiped a hand through the mess on Loki’s stomach and sucked his fingers clean. “I am addicted to you,” he panted hotly against Loki’s neck. Loki’s spend was faintly blue like the rest of him and had a spicy flavour that Thor craved to taste every time he saw it.

“Good thing for me then,” came the muffled reply.

They stayed together moments longer before Thor rolled off and Loki cleaned them both with magic. The room looked nearly destroyed with food, containers and books tossed about everywhere and a broken table lay in splinters in the corner. “Well, that’s a first,” Loki commented sitting up and looking at the destruction. “But I feel fantastic. Better than I have in decades, and not at all tired.” He grinned and pulled Thor into a kiss. “I think that gave me an energy boost.” Thor smiled and kissed him again.

Like it always did, their time together came to an end. Loki pulled the flap to the cave aside and followed Thor into the snow; he wore only loose furs around his shoulders and the view almost made Thor push him back inside for yet another round of lovemaking. Instead, he took Mjölnir in hand, kissed Loki once more and took to the sky, leaving his beautiful sorcerer behind.

~ 

The sun was setting by the time Thor made it back to the main camp almost three days from when he’d left. He felt slightly guilty for it, knowing his friends always worried when he went out, though he knew they knew that Heimdall would know if he were alive or dead. Still, it gave him pause as he landed, steeling himself for the lecture he was inevitably going to receive-

“Where in the name of Helheim have you been!?” Sif demanded running up to Thor with the Warriors Three behind her. Her stormy expression made Thor instantly feel even more guilty, but the lingering ache in his body from being with Loki had him smiling. The smile made Sif’s expression darken even further and Thor immediately schooled his features to look properly chastised. 

“Forgive me, Sif,” he said taking her by the shoulders and using his most charming smile. “Scouting the lands for any sign of Loki or our missing men had me too focused to think about anything else. I am truly sorry for having worried you so.” 

The camp was much as Thor had left it, men and women both warriors and healers were enjoying their afternoon while the war raged on in the distance. The camp was set far enough back from the battle to give a sense of calm over the area, it was a false sense, but it kept the warriors in good enough spirits to continue their fighting. Men were constantly being brought in bloodied and exhausted while others ran to take their place in a never-ending loop. Though as Thor looked around, he could see that men were not returning, and the camp was many warriors smaller than it had been when he’d left. He turned a questioning look on his friends.

Fandral put a hand on Thor’s shoulder and squeezed, giving him an always cheerful grin. “Come, friend, we’ll have a midday meal and discuss the excitement that happened yesterday.” He turned to walk with Thor, them both ignoring the glares tossed their way by Sif. Hogun and Volstagg, smart men, also chose to keep quiet and not engage Sif. “Did you see the lightning storm from the other day? The entire sky lit up green as lightning arced from cloud to cloud. That wasn’t your doing, was it? The storm had come so suddenly and ended just as quickly.”

That morning Thor had been buried deep inside Loki’s body while the two of them rode out their completions together. It had been a spectacular day filled with food, laughter and a lot of pleasure. He couldn’t remember hearing a storm approach, but Loki’s mountain cave was isolated, and they were likely too occupied to have paid attention to what was happening outside. Thor was almost certain his father could have been standing outside the mouth of the cave yelling at them and he’d not have heard. 

He smiled and shook his head. “I’m afraid I did not see a storm, but I was far from here.” He sat smiling in thanks at a servant who immediately poured him a glass of mead. He gulped it down, then set the mug down to be refilled. Food was brought over and the group started to eat. “The camp seems much smaller than when I’d left, has something happened? Has my father been pulling warriors back to Ásgarð in my absence?”

The friends looked at one another, shaking their heads before Hogun spoke up. “The lightning storm was a strange occurrence, not natural, but we did not truly understand the extent until evening. The Jötunnar used their power over ice as a group; we think their intent was to lure us out and impale us on the ice shards, but when they moved in for the attack the ice broke off on our skin.” Thor frowned, stunned at the news. “The same spell that covers the Jötunnar seem to now extend to us as well. We had thought perhaps your mother learned their spell, but that was not the case. No one knows where the spell came from.”

Volstagg wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and set his tankard of mead on the table with a loud thunk. Immediately it was refilled. “Our people and their people can no longer be killed. The fighting has doubled in size and strength and we do not know if the spell will hold.” 

The spell that protected the Jötunnar was powerful, more powerful than even Frigga could wield, but Loki was holding it steady, and it seemed he’d extended it to cover Ásgarð as well. It made little sense, but Thor was not about to question such a gift. They could turn the tides of the war, find a way through the Jötunnar defences and attack from behind the line, but they would have to move quickly. If the spell failed at some point it would leave Ásgarð even more vulnerable. 

The fighting was completely senseless, what purpose did it serve to mortally wound an opponent who could not be killed? Loki had said as much in their time together, calling the war needless and senseless on several occasions, and at the time Thor had thought it was a strange thing to say; surely all wished their side to win. Looking back Thor was not so certain Loki felt that way. He wanted help for his people, peace and an understanding between Jötunheim and the other realms, not more fighting. With both sides equally matched Thor was beginning to agree. 

At the start of the war he’d craved the fighting, wanting the glory to be brought to Ásgarð by his hand alone. For decades he fought as he always did and took down countless foes but there had been times Thor wished for an end and after meeting Loki his desires for peace only grew. 

Rather than tossing his mug to the floor in a demand of more mead as was their custom, Thor set his gently back on the table. “This is pointless,” he said at last. “There is no honour in continuing a fight that has no end. Loki’s spell is powerful and though we’ve managed to hold them back we have not gained any traction in at least a decade. Our warriors and theirs are tired and now with this new development there is little point.” He stood, grabbing Mjölnir from the table and walking outside. His friends followed.

“Hogun, call a ceasefire and have the men return here. Make it known to the Jötunnar we are not surrendering, but we would like to extend a banner of peace to discuss the situation with their leaders.” Hogun nodded and ran off to do as told, the others looked at Thor as if he’d lost his mind and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. “I am in sound mind, friends, fear not. I merely have a new perspective on things.” He turned to Sif, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Send a raven when Hogun returns with news. I shall return at dawn if I hear nothing before then.”

Without waiting for her to reply, Thor spun Mjölnir’s handle and let her pull him from the ground. He had no real destination in mind, just away, hoping the fresh air and beautiful scenery would allow him to think. Loki had mentioned the Jötunnar were going extinct since the Casket was taken, and while Thor believed him, he couldn’t believe his father would knowingly condemn an entire race to extinction. It seemed too cruel for anyone to even contemplate, especially his father who had always been a fair and just king, guiding their people with a firm but compassionate hand, and yet Thor was beginning to have doubts about the entire war. 

If the Jötunnar were truly going extinct on Jötunheim due to the planet being unsustainable, moving the race to a new planet was just logical. The same trade restrictions could be placed upon the new planet just as well as the old one. The Jötunnar would survive on a new planet, and Odin would be able to keep the Casket without the fear of an entire race’s extinction. It seemed a logical plan and Thor vowed to speak to his father about it as soon as he returned to camp.

Loud booming voices ahead alerted Thor that he was not alone; without having realised it, he’d flown towards one of the new Jötunnar villages that were completely off limits to any of the Æsir by order of the royal family. They were at war, but there was no honour in killing civilians and Thor had placed strict guidelines as to where they were allowed to go. The few sprawling villages and farming lands the Jötunnar had built were far enough away that even Thor had never seen them. He landed quietly, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence and watched from a distance. 

Large dwellings lined muddied dirt streets with pastures for animals to graze behind them. At one end of the community looked to be a greenhouse where Thor could see plants growing behind the glass. On a stone porch, three giants held tiny babies in their arms as they chattered about something Thor was too far away to overhear. They looked happy, smiling and laughing with one another while the babies on their laps babbled in the language only newborns understood. Farther away, youths played a kickball game, though they looked to be almost full grown giants, and Thor wondered how old they were. Loki had said only three babies were born the previous year and none in the decade before, which meant the youths playing were at least 10 years old, if not older. 

Throughout the town, the Jötunnar went about their business much in the same way the Æsir did. Some were mending the buildings, others seemed to be carrying ice blocks from dwelling to dwelling and a few were walking towards a pasture of muddied grass where grazing animals were milling about behind a fenced in area. In the 50 years since the Jötunnar had colonized, there were several villages Thor knew of similar to the one he observed, but he hadn’t realised there would be animals as well or gardens to grow food. Everything was so domestically normal, so similar to the Æsir Thor talked to every day, that had they not been huge and blue, he’d have not known the difference. 

Taking Mjölnir in hand once more, Thor was lifted off the ground and flew back towards the camp vowing to speak to Odin as soon as he returned. The Jötunnar were just like them, not the monsters he’d always believed them to be. They had families, they worked to provide and they seemed to genuinely care about one another and their people. Allowing them a new planet wouldn't be a hardship on Ásgarð, and it would show mercy to the Jötunnar, hopefully bringing a new peace to their two peoples. 

Thor landed a half yard from his tent but immediately knew something was happening. There were four guards stationed out front and his friends, usually giving orders or sparring with fellow warriors, were nowhere to be seen. Frowning, Thor stalked forward, hesitating only a second when a guard held aside the tent flap for him to enter. His father was seated at the table overlooking reports and battle maps while the Warriors Three and Sif sat quietly beside him. They looked up when Thor entered, but said nothing though Sif’s stormy expression told him the visit wasn't to be a pleasant one.

“Father,” Thor greeted. Rather than sitting himself he poured a mug of mead and leaned against the table. “What brings you out here?” The question wasn’t answered right away, a tactic Odin used to make those around him uncomfortable in hopes they might volunteer damning information. Thor, used to it, stood quietly, motioning to the others to keep silent as well. 

The silence grew thick until finally, Odin looked up as if he’d just realised his son had arrived. Thor ground his teeth together. “Ah, my son! Good of you to join us. Lady Sif was telling me of the battle and how fiercely you are fighting.” A glance at Sif told Thor she’d said nothing but could hardly refute in front of the king. “What do you make of the spell around the Æsir?”

Though he had an idea of where it had come from he could hardly tell his father how he’d spent his last days. Instead, he shrugged and downed the rest of the mead. “I make nothing of it, Father. A mystery that is beyond my comprehension. Perhaps Baldr would be the better son to ask, his knowledge of seiðr is impressive and he would do well here, helping to battle against the Jötunn’s magic.”

Odin’s face turned stormy and he stood. “You know very well I am not sending him here. He is a skilled fighter but his heart lies elsewhere. It would only hinder our progress.” Thor snorted, unable to help himself. There was no progress. The battle remained the same for two decades and it was getting tiresome. “But I do have a suggestion that I trust you will carry out to success.”

“Of course, Father.” 

“Excellent.” Again Odin sat, and motioned for Thor to take the seat across. There was a moment's hesitation he hoped his father would not notice before Thor joined him. “I am going to send you to Jötunheim. Your mother assures me this Loki could not possibly carry two spells on planets so far apart and therefore Jötunheim is vulnerable. We can force Laufey’s hand by conquering their homeworld and thus ending the war swiftly.”

That was not at all what he'd been expecting and Thor could only stare while his father spoke. There was no honour in slaughtering defenceless people while they slept and Thor wanted nothing to do with it. The sudden anger on his father’s face made Thor realise he must have spoken aloud and he sighed, waiting for the lecture and thinly veiled threats to start.

“You will do well to remember with whom you speak, boy,” Odin hissed, slamming Gungnir on the ground. The other’s startled and two guards rushed in, swords at the ready but Thor sat silently in his chair, face expressionless. “I may be your father but I am also your king and you will obey my commands. Prepare your warriors for travel to Jötunheim. We will mount an attack and this time, the Jötunnar line will end.” Without waiting for a reply Odin stormed from the tent, his personal guards following and leaving Thor seething.

He turned to his friends as dark clouds gathered and lightning danced over his body. “Prepare the warriors for travel. Jötunheim will be cold we must take precautions.”

“Thor-“ Fandral tried to interrupt but Thor cut him off.

“Do as I’ve commanded. We will leave in two days time. Make sure our men are ready for battle.” There was a murmuring of, “yes highness” before Fandral and Volstagg ran off to do Thor’s bidding. Sif stayed, looking at her friend and while the clouds continued to roll in, the lightning no longer danced over Thor’s body. “Don’t,” he whispered knowing what she wanted to say. It wasn’t needed and Thor had to remain strong. “Just make sure the others are ready. I have something I must attend to.” For the second time that day Thor took to the skies.

It was nearly dark by the time Thor touched down outside Loki’s cave entrance. He could hear shouting from within and snuck forward to take a peek, wanting to make sure his beautiful Jötunn was unharmed. He did not expect the towering giant within to be Loki’s father but he supposed it made sense. No doubt, like Odin, Laufey had gotten word of the spell over the Æsir and came to lecture Loki just as Thor had been.

The king was facing away and just briefly Loki's eyes flickered to meet Thor’s before looking up at his father. “I have said twice already, Father, I know not how the spell came to be. Perhaps the Æsir are not as helpless as we thought.”

Laufey scowled, a small growl echoing around the cave. “I have given you many liberties, Loki. Do not become a disappointment.”

The laugh Loki made was bitter and edged with hostility, nothing like the beautiful sounds Thor had come to associate with the sorcerer. “I have always been a disappointment, why should now be any different?” He folded his arms and turned away. “I cannot help what the Æsir do, nor am I a witch with visions of the future.” He turned, red eyes cold and narrowed as he stared up at his father. “I have told you, I know not who cast the spell, but I cannot say I am displeased. This war is pointless and neither side is making traction. You would do best by speaking with the All-Father and coming to a resolution.”

“And you would do best to remember to whom you speak!” Laufey boomed, the words echoing Odin’s nearly exact. Thor couldn't help his smile as he continued to watch; he was sure as he snuck into the room that Loki had cloaked him. He could see a faint shimmer around his body. 

The giant sighed and rubbed at his forehead while Loki continued to glower. “My son, you are precious to me, my first born and the most powerful wielder of seiðr the universe has seen since the dawning of time. You will do great things, Loki, but only if you take heed. If this spell over the Æsir holds, then perhaps it is time to take our fight to Ásgarð. You can hold the spell on our people and open a portal?”

“I can,” Loki admitted through clenched teeth. His eyes flickered to Thor but he said nothing. 

“Then I will speak to your brothers and make plans. Be ready in three days.” Without waiting for a confirmation, Laufey stormed from the cave giving Thor barely enough time to avoid being trampled.

As soon as Laufey was far enough away, Loki turned and glared. “Why are you here, Thunderer?” Though he did not have control of lightning, energy still crackled around the lith blue body. He was beautiful but Thor held still. ”Did you get a good laugh at my scolding?”

”Our fathers are much the same. I came from a lecture of the same words, not more than an hour ago,” Thor admitted with a shrug. He placed Mjölnir by the mouth of the cave and walked farther inside to pour himself a drink. Loki said nothing as he watched. ”He means for us to attack Jötunheim by morrows end.” Thor had expected an outburst, had he been in Loki’s situation he’d have destroyed something, but the young Jötunn sighed and sat on his fur looking resigned. They watched each other for nearly a minute before Loki’s lips twitched and he burst into laughter. ”I fail to see such humour.”

”Really?” Loki asked sliding himself into Thor’s lap. ”Our father’s used nearly the same language. They both mean to attack the other at the same time in the same way. Do you not see the humour in that?” 

Thor’s lips twitched and he smiled then nodded. ”They are much the same.” He pulled Loki closer nuzzling into his shoulder. ”You’ve been to Ásgarð. Can you take me back there?”

”I can, but why? You have command of the Bifrost.”

”I don’t want Heimdall to know. Though I believe he would agree with me that attacking Jötunheim is not the way to peace, he would be obligated to alert my father. I want to talk to Baldr, ask if he knows of a spell that could help delay.” While he spoke, Thor’s hands explored the blue skin, tracing the white markings and sucking at Loki’s throat. His marks were gone and the possessive side of Thor wanted to put them back.

Loki was quiet, letting Thor explore. A clever tongue pierced the hoop adorning Loki’s nipple and drew the jewellery into a hot mouth. The Jötunn shivered. ”I want to make love to you in my bed,” Thor growled. ”I want to suck these hoops and slide my fingers deep into you. I want to trace your lines and lap at your core until you come undone on my tongue. I want to flip you over and lavish your back with attention until you are mindless with pleasure, and then…” he paused, smirking when Loki moaned from his words, “...I want to bury my cock in your body and bring us both to completion.”

With each word, each bite, each hard suck to the blue skin under Thor's mouth, Loki whined and writhed on his lap, until with a final tug of the nipple hoop Loki cried out and his cock released pearly iridescent spend that was immediately soaked into the leathers at his waist. He panted, hands kneading Thor's shoulders. ”Smug bastard,” he muttered as he caught his breath. ”I can teach your brother the spell to keep the Æsir from being wounded though he may pass out from exertion. We could travel next to Jötunheim and I could release the spell there, that way everyone is covered and Odin and Laufey would have no choice but to speak to one another.”

Thor grinned and kissed him. ”I am ready when you are.” He set Loki on his feet and stood to call Mjölnir to his hand. 

”I cannot create a portal from this location,” Loki told him. “There are only two locations I know of where I can maintain the spell over my people and make an interplanetary jump. One is just outside the largest village, which would not be a good idea, and unfortunately the other is many distances from here,” Loki explained as he gathered a few things only for them to disappear as soon as Loki touched them. Thor watched in fascination. ”It will take us a day to reach the location where sea and sand meet by the equator where it is scorching hot.”

Watching Loki wield magic so casually would never get old for Thor who grew up with both mother and brother strong casters but neither to Loki’s level. ”I can take us if you point the direction.” He pulled Loki in by the waist and held him tightly as he spun Mjölnir and let her pull them into the air. His Jötunn gave a startled squeak but didn't protest. ”Fear not, I shan’t drop you.” He grinned. ”Where would the fun be in that?” He parroted Loki’s words from when they first met.

Loki laughed and pulled his nails from Thor’s neck and though his grip was still strong he looked around eagerly. They flew north, having been on the southern tip of the planet. Thor smiled as Loki looked around in wonderment. The frost and snow gave way to lush greenery and dark forests. Birds flew with them, their songs carrying even after they’d landed on a tree. The dense forests eventually levelled out into grassy plains and Loki laughed, pointing at a herd of wild horses. Thor took them closer flying over the herd as they continued on. “This is amazing, Thor,” Loki yelled over the rush of wind. “You can do this all the time?”

“Mjölnir is special. She helps me control my lightning and allows me to fly,” Thor explained. “Father gifted her to me at 500 years of age and we have never separated.” Something in him swelled, happy to be sharing this with Loki. It was a first for him.

“Thank you,” the prince whispered, “for allowing me to see this.”

Below them, the grassy plain thickened into a rich tropical forest as the heat and humidity in the air rose quickly. Thor was quite comfortable, but in his arms, Loki squirmed and his beautiful blue skin morphed into a smooth cream as his red eyes turned green. Thor suspected the change was to help him adapt.

The trees were tall and dense, so much so that they couldn’t see to the ground though they could hear the beasts within the forests and colourful birds flew above. Ahead, the vast oceans rose before them and finally, Thor landed. They were both windswept and sticky from sweat with their hair in disarray and they laughed together at their appearance. Being with Loki was easy and Thor wanted to be with him always. It wasn't an option they would likely have, given they were enemies but he hoped all the same.

“The portal location isn't far,” Loki spoke pulling Thor from his thoughts. “That really was wonderful, thank you for sharing it with me. This planet is a marvel.”

“It is,” Thor agreed. He wrapped a hand around Loki’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. “If we had time I would ravish you.” 

The Jötunn laughed, pulling out of Thor’s hold and dancing gracefully down the sand. “That would be a bad idea, Thunderer. We would get sand in very uncomfortable locations.” That was a truth if Thor had ever heard one. Making love on the beach sounded sexy but the reality would be anything but. 

“This planet is so different from your homeworld,” Thor commented as he watched a green mist flow around Loki’s body. “Jötunheim is completely ice and snow, isn’t it? Even at the equator, but this world seems to have several climates and yet your people seem content here.”

“It took us several months before our eyes fully adjusted to the brighter sunlight here, but as long as we stay in the colder climates, it’s fine. We don’t need an entire planet made of ice, just a lot of it. And this world isn’t as warm as Vanaheim or Ásgarð, even at the equator,” Loki explained as he worked on opening the portal. There was a sudden flash of bright light and the ground shook startling Thor into pulling Mjölnir to his hand before he realised what was happening. Loki had opened a portal. It looked like a solid wall of white in front of them and crackled at the edge. “Your ride, my lord,” Loki offered, making Thor grin. Together they stepped into the opening and seconds later were on Ásgarð, in Frigga’s favourite garden.

“Oh,” Loki exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked around. “I- being so close to the palace wasn't intentional. I’m sorry for lib-“

Thor pulled Loki to him, kissing the worry from his tongue. The Jötunn responded readily with a hum. “It’s perfect. Come, we shall speak with my brother first, then I can take you on a tour while he sleeps off the spell.”

Loki pulled Thor in for a kiss, exploring his mouth slowly. “This garden is beautiful. We should explore it some before we work.” He slipped from Thor’s grasp with a sultry look and pulled a chain from his shoulder. A flowing portion of his cape fell to the ground and Thor realised Loki’s clothing was completely in layers. The heavy leathers he’d had earlier morphed into silk wraps and flowing skirts that clung to his body in all the right ways and set Thor’s blood to boiling.

A melodious laugh pulled Thor’s attention from the silk on the path to see Loki slip between two hedges; another silk flowed to the ground. He growled and Loki laughed as lightning dancing over Thor’s body as he charged forward, grabbing at the silks on the ground as he went. He’d expected Loki to be waiting, but when he turned the corner the area was empty; laughter from his left set him in the proper direction and he followed, picking silk scarves off the ground as he went. He looked up to see Loki, chest bare and nipple hoops gleaming in the sun; the image stole Thor’s breath. ”You are truly a vision, Loki Laufeyson. I fear I will never have enough of you.”

”Fortunate then that I feel the same.” Another scarf was pulled free to flutter to the ground revealing a long smooth leg that Thor wanted to set his mouth too. They’d stopped in an alcove surrounded by roses and tall hedges. Even from the palace above it would be hard for others to see them. ”Do you plan to stare only, my lord?” Another scarf was set free and then another but Loki’s body was not yet bare. ”We have seclusion here, even the tall windows cannot see to this spot. Fortunate for us, don’t you think?” 

The Jötunn moved forward, his hips swaying as he started to move around Thor. The graceful moves were a dance, Thor realised, but not one he’d seen before. Loki moved with the grace of flowing water, his arms, chest, hips and legs appearing to move independently of one another. Thor was rooted to the spot, his body tightening pleasantly as he watched.

”I learned this dance on Midgard many years ago. It is much better to music, but you don’t seem disappointed.” That was hardly the word Thor would have used to describe himself, he was too entranced, watching as Loki moved and glided over the ground as if he were floating. ”It is typically a dance by women for women, but I am sure my friends would forgive my transgression of showing a man.”

The remaining scarves around Loki’s body twirled with him, billowing out from his body to give Thor a glimpse of what was hidden underneath. ”You’ve been to Midgard?” 

”I have been many places once I learned how to make the interplanetary jumps.” Loki moved closer, his cool hands sliding over Thr’s body but danced away when the Thunderer reached for him.

”How is it you came to know this dance,” Thor asked, his voice nearly a growl, ”if it is a dance for women and you are a man.”

There was a tsk sound Loki made and another scarf fell to the ground. Just how many were there, Thor wondered silently. ”I am not a man, as you have intimately found out. I am a Jötunn, but I am also a shapeshifter.” Before Thor’s eyes Loki’s body transformed, his hips narrowed and rounded, his waist cinched in and his flat chest grew plump with perky breasts that were bare and still adorned with the golden hoops. Thor couldn’t tear his eyes away. ”It appears you like what you see.”

Whereas Loki’s male voice was low and husky, his female voice was but a whisper, a breathy sound that had Thor nearly coming in his pants. Her green eyes were larger and lined with dark coal and her hair hung even farther down her back. ”I do,” Thor admitted and reached to pull Loki in. ”This form does not bother you? Being something you are not?”

”But I am this,” the goddess, for one so lovely could be nothing less, explained. ”I am male and female, I am Jötunn at the core and when need be, I am Æs. A shapeshifter is many and comfortable in all. Perhaps you would like to explore this body?” Her arms slid up, elongating her body as the last silk fell away and Loki was completely bare.

Thor stepped back to see, letting his eyes roam. In his Jötunn form Loki was hairless save for that on his head, but as a female Æs, there was a nest of soft looking curls between her legs that had Thor’s mouth watering. He slid to his knees and nuzzled, breathing in Loki’s arousal before flicking out his tongue to taste. ”Loki,” he groaned and went back to his task. There was no cock hardening from the folds of Loki’s sex, instead, Thor curled his tongue around the sensitive little nub he found and sucked strongly. Loki bucked, cried out and came on his tongue before her legs gave out.

”Fuck,” she panted as her body shook from the intensity of her orgasm. ”You are certainly talented.” She nuzzled at Thor’s neck pulling at his clothes and stripping him eagerly. ”I believe I will ride you here in the grass, and once you have spent inside me, we will sojourn to your room for another around.” Loki gave a hard kiss as the last of Thor’s clothes fell away. ”I believe you said something about ravishing me in your bed?”

They had a little time before Odin and Laufey’s planned attacks and Thor was going to spend it buried inside Loki’s body. ”Yes, this is an excellent plan.” He grinned and pushed up, thrusting his cock completely inside with one powerful thrust. Their cries of passion echoed around the gardens as they moved together chasing their pleasure. As usual, their lovemaking didn’t last long, the passion too high to resist and they came together. Overhead thunder shook the ground and rain began to fall but the two of them stayed dry.

“What a handy power you have, Thunderer,” Loki commented. The lightning was dancing from cloud to cloud just as it was dancing over Thor’s muscles and occasionally flicking to Loki. Instead of pain, the tiny zaps only stoked her flames higher and with a moan, she started to move again. Thor gladly held on for the ride.

It was many hours later when the two emerged from Thor’s bathing chamber sated and freshly washed. Loki was wearing a low necked dress with skirts that swirled around her ankles as she walked in a rich, deep green that made her look all the more arresting. Her hair was plaited with golden threads running through and capped with emerald, making her look regal and elegant, nothing less than the princess she was. Thor couldn’t keep his hands to himself as they stole into the kitchens for a snack.

“Oh!” Thor gasped coming to a sudden stop and releasing Loki. “Mother, it is lovely to see you. I thought you would be with Freya today.” Beside him Loki tensed, her eyes wide as she watched the queen turn to her son.

The fighting on the new Jötunnar world kept Thor from his family more than he’d have liked, but he never realized how much he missed his mother until he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close. She smelled of fresh jasmine and cherries from her gardens, a scent Thor was well familiar with. Beside them, Loki looked around, her eyes continuing to fall to Frigga and Thor cussed under his breath for poor manners. “Ah, forgive me, Mother this is Loki. Loki, my mother.”

“Majesty,” Loki bowed respectfully. “Your gardens are beautiful.”

A look was given to Thor that he tried hard not to think too closely about but that promised a long conversation later. He nearly made their excuses and took Loki away but before he could, Frigga stepped forward and took Loki’s hands. “Hello Loki, it’s a pleasure to meet you and thank you.” She turned to Thor with a knowing smile. “It is good your father is on Vanaheim. I do not think he would understand bringing Jötunheim’s secret weapon into Ásgarð.”

There were twin gasps as Thor and Loki stared at the queen who only raised an eyebrow. “Forgive him, Majesty, it was my idea,” Loki tried to say before Thor could speak, “but I assure you, I mean no harm. We had thought to teach your younger son the spells I use to protect my people. If we could protect both worlds then Laufey and Odin would be forced to talk.”

“It is a good plan, Mother,” Thor insisted moving to stand between Frigga and Loki. Mjölnir was at his hip, ready to use if he needed to make a hasty exit.

The queen smiled. “Fear not, children, I mean Loki no harm, though I am curious how you got here.” She looked between them. “Come, let us have tea and speak, you can tell me of this spell. It’s been an age since I have spoken to another seiðrmaðr of your talents, Loki. Would you honour me with your company?”

“The honour would be mine, Majesty,” Loki whispered bowing again while Thor looked between them.

Never in a million years would Thor have expected to be sitting while his mother and his… Jötunn conversed about seiðr. Loki performed many spells Frigga asked about and then they discussed the science behind them until Thor fell asleep in his chair only to be awakened by his mother calling his name. He was bored. Happy for the first time in 20 years, but bored. “Mother!” He said suddenly grabbing their attention, “we have a plan to implement and unless you would like to perform the spell we must speak with my brother.”

Loki nodded. “Yes, Thor’s words speak true. I have no doubts to your abilities, Majesty, but having the queen suddenly require copious amounts of sleep would not bode well for anyone.” She stood, her green skirts flowing down around her ankles as Thor watched and suddenly he had an image of them writhing together on one of his mother’s sitting chairs. He cleared his throat, flushing at his thoughts. Loki glanced at him but said nothing before turning back to Frigga. “I know our peoples are at war but I would greatly enjoy the opportunity to talk seiðr with you again. In all of Jötunheim, I am the only master.”

Frigga smiled and pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead, “I look forward to when we can speak again.” She turned to Thor and pulled her son into her arms, kissing his forehead as well. “Don’t be too hard on your little brother, okay? I’d like him to wake up eventually.”

Thor grinned. “No promises.” He laughed at her put-upon sigh as he took Loki from the room. “Well, that went better than expected. I didn’t think my mother would know who you were when I used your name, though I suppose I should have expected it. She’s quite intelligent and very powerful.”

Loki hummed as she wrapped an arm through Thor’s. “Your mother is a lovely woman. I look forward to the day when we can speak in length.” She grinned mischievously. “Perhaps I can even gain some embarrassing childhood stories about you.”

Thor growled at the thought, and Loki laughed, beautiful and carefree which turned into a gasp when Thor backed her against a pillar to kiss her soundly. There was a sweet scent wafting tantalizingly from her neck that had Thor longing to bury his face against Loki’s neck to draw the scent deep into his lungs. “The things you do to me, Loki,” he growled burying his face between her ample breasts. “My brother is going to have to wait, I need to have you again.” His hands were sliding down her sides, and pulling up her skirts even as she lifted a leg to hook around his hip. 

The hallway shimmered around them, and Thor found himself in his chambers with the door closed and Loki lounging on his bed, naked with her long hair covering all the best bits. It was the most tantalizing view Thor had ever seen; Loki lounging on his bed like she belonged there with her hair covering her quim and breasts just enough to be a tease. He ripped his leathers in half in his attempt to get naked as fast as possible and ended up tripping over his own feet. Loki laughed as Thor hit the floor with a dull thump, tangled in his tunic and breeches. “Do you need help, Thunderer?” she laughed. Thor’s growl only made her laugh harder which ended in a breathless gasp when he finally pulled free of his clothes and pounced. 

“You are pure trouble!” He groaned, covering Loki’s body with his own and thrusting down against her. Loki’s legs spread eagerly as Thor settled between them. “Did you spell my clothes to do that?”

“No,” Loki laughed, “but it was certainly entertaining how you went down like that. Did you hurt your pretty face when it hit the floor? Or any other parts of you that I plan to use this evening?” A soft hand slid down Thor’s chest to press and rub before taking hold of his cock and stroking. “Oh good, this seems to be working just fine.”

“I will show you just how fine!” He pulled back and flipped Loki over onto her stomach before covering her again. His hands slid under her body, kneading at her breasts while he kissed and sucked marks into the back of her neck. Loki moaned, arching into Thor’s grip then cried out when he slipped two fingers into her body. She was hotter than she was in her Jötunn form and Thor groaned at the thought of burying himself to the hilt. 

Thor slid down, wanting to give her one last orgasm before he took her. He pulled her hips up, and her thighs apart in order to get at her core where his fingers were teasing Finding the tiny nub, swollen with his earlier teasing was easy and he lapped at it, sucking strongly before running his tongue through her folds. Loki bucked and moaned, her body quivering and Thor could hear the sounds of his sheets ripping as she gripped them. “I’m going to make you come on my tongue, and then I’m going to make you come on my cock. And then, I’m going to flip you over and do it again. Then again. And again. And again, until the sun is pressing against the mountains and the songbirds fill the air.” Loki could only whimper and quake in Thor’s grasp, moaning out her agreement as she was taken apart on Thor’s tongue. 

True to his words, as soon as Loki’s body clenched down, Thor was pulling away only to push his cock into her body seconds later. They both groaned as his thick cock filled her perfectly. “You’re even hotter like this,” he moaned. He wanted to thrust, to pull out and push forward again in hard fast jabs of his hips, but he could feel how tightly Loki was gripping him and forced himself to wait. It didn't take long before the walls of her quim loosened enough for him to move and then it was a hard coupling, Loki pushing back as Thor pushed forward, the two rutting like animals in heat as they chased their pleasure. 

It was Thor who came first, his hips thrusting forward one last time before he held still and his seed pumped deep into Loki’s body. His hand slid down, finding the little nub again and teasing it with perfect pressure until his beautiful lover was quaking and moaning under him and they both collapsed, exhausted, but sated, to the bedding below.

Outside the light was growing dim as the sun set just outside the window painting the sky in beautiful shades of oranges and pinks. Loki turned her head to watch but didn’t demand Thor move, so he didn’t, staying curled against her back with his cock softening inside her. “We don’t have sunsets like this on Jötunheim. This is beautiful.” She turned, pulling Thor into a kiss. 

They were curled together on Thor’s bed, his cock still buried in her body, chest to back. Thor’s hands slid up to knead her breasts and tease at her nipples. Loki moaned, and shuddered, her centre clenching around Thor’s thickening cock. “Are you planning a second round without pulling out?” 

“Yes,” Thor admitted. His hips continued to move inside her, short deep thrusts. 

“Yes,” she parroted with a moan. “Oh… oh yes, that’s good… very good.” Loki moaned, her body quaking through another release. “There,” she panted as her body clenched again. There was a bundle of nerves inside that Thor was hitting perfectly, rubbing against with the thick head of his erection and Loki couldn’t help coming from the constant stimulations. “Oh… oh there. Right there. Right there don’t stop!” 

Thor moaned and buried his face in her neck, sucking on her skin while his hands teased at her nipples and his cock rubbed the bundle of nerves. His hips snapped forward, giving Loki everything she wanted. One of her hands curled around his neck, fingernails digging into his skin as she held on. He knew he’d be bleeding by the time they finished but couldn’t spare a thought to care as her body clenched down again in orgasm and he was following her over the edge. 

As their bodies came down from their second coupling, Thor’s cock finally slipped free and Loki turned, snuggling up and using Thor’s massive shoulder as a pillow. “You truly are talented, Thunderer.” Thor only hummed in answer and pulled Loki in just a bit tighter against him. 

They slept, curled together in Thor’s massive bed, for hours before waking. Loki shifted back into his Jötunn form, the beautiful blue contrasting with Thor’s sheets. His hand slid up Loki’s thigh, thumbs tracing over the white lines and following them over his hip, up Loki’s chest and back down his arm. “Your magic amazes me,” he whispered, bending to tongue the hooped nipple. “The way you so casually cast spells, or shift your body from Jötunn to Æs. I hope to get the honour of exploring your male Æs form as well.”

Instead of answering, Loki’s blue skin slowly changed to a rich cream and the white lines disappeared. Thor swallowed as Loki’s cock grew in length, thickening at the head and a heavy sack formed between his legs. He was still hairless everywhere; smooth creamy skin and beautiful green eyes that had Thor just as captivated. “You are a marvel.” He bent, kissing Loki again and pulling him in closer. “What do you want this time, Loki?” He pressed kisses down Loki’s chest, spending time to tease the little hoops he was so fascinated with before kissing down his muscled stomach and taking Loki’s cock in his mouth. 

Loki moaned, arching into Thor’s mouth then groaning when he was held down. “I-oh- that’s different,” he panted. “I uh… I’ve never uh… but - this is good.” 

Thor pulled off with a lewd sucking sound. “What?” He asked laughing at his lover’s incoherent babbling. 

Loki whined at the loss of heat and suction. “I’ve not explored this form sexually a whole lot,” he admitted. “That feels very nice, keep doing it.” Thor laughed and did as he was told, taking Loki’s cock back in his mouth until he had his lover moaning and shaking in his arms and then moments later coming hard. Thor swallowed all he was given. “That was very nice, Thor,” Loki moaned, his body still twitching. “When I recover, can I have you?”

“Hav-oh,” Thor smiled. He slid up Loki’s body to kiss him and rolled them over until Loki was on top. “Yes, I would like that.” He pulled Loki back into a kiss, loving how their lips felt together, how their tongues danced between their mouths and how Loki arched into him so perfectly. In 700 years, Thor had never been with a lover as amazing as the one he was with now, and the thoughts of one day having to leave Loki behind didn’t sit well with him. “I want to have you every way we can.”

Loki smiled, straddling Thor’s thighs. “We will thoroughly explore each of my forms in every way we can,” Loki assured, bending once more for a kiss. 

The rest of the night was spent doing just that. Thor and Loki explored one another, having each other over and over. Loki shifted his form to suit their desires, becoming an Æs woman for one around, then his Jötunn form for another. He had Thor multiple times, moaning as he sunk his cock into the tight heat of Thor’s ass, then riding him hard and fast to bring them both to another explosive release. Halfway through the night, thunder clouds rolled in and lightning flashed across the sky in colours of green that echoed the passions happening in Thor’s room until with a final booming thunderclap that shook the entirety of Ásgarð, Thor and Loki collapsed, sated and completely spent. 

They slept late into the morning, only waking when a servant knocked on the door and walked in with a tray of foods for their morning meal. Loki sat up, blinking sleepily when the woman gave a startled shriek. Beside him, Thor groaned then blinked his eyes open. “Ah, thank you, Ingrid. This is Loki, he’s a Jötunn.”

“Yes, My Lord,” she whispered, still holding the tray, her eyes wide. 

“You can put the tray down, Ingrid,” Thor told her with amusement. Loki was sitting beside him, still gloriously naked and watching the serving girl with interest. She continued to stare between the two until Thor slid off the bed, unconcerned with his nudity, and took the tray from her slack arms. “Thank you for our meal.” He placed the tray on the table, but when Ingrid continued to stare he cleared his throat. “You may go now.”

The ordered tone snapped the woman from her staring contest with Loki and she turned, bowing to Thor and muttering a soft, “yes highness,” before exiting the rooms. 

“Do your servants always enter your room without an invitation?” Loki asked, sliding from the bed. He didn’t bother with clothing as he sat at the table and picked up a cube of melon, looking at it with interest before popping it into his mouth. The moan that came from him was purely pornographic in nature and had Thor’s body responding predictably. Loki smirked. 

Thor sat, making a plate of food for the two of them and handing one to Loki before answering. “Yes, usually.” He took some fruit for himself, chewed and swallowed before continuing, “Do you not have servants like this on Jötunheim?”

Minutes passed with the two of them eating before Loki answered, “no. Not as such.” He sighed and pushed his plate away a bit but then picked up a piece of bacon to nibble at as he spoke. “It’s harder on Jötunheim. A stricter sense of decorum, but we don’t have the numbers to have many servants.” 

Early in their encounter with one another, they talked of Jötunheim’s loss of citizens over the years since the Casket was taken, but Thor hadn’t been paying too much attention at the time. Now he paused and looked up, frowning. “We’ll stop this war, Loki. Jötunheim will thrive once more, or if not that world then the new one you’ve found.” He leaned over the small table to pull Loki into his lap and kiss him. Loki settled comfortably and Thor marvelled at how easy their relationship was. “Your people will not go extinct.” The smile that graced Loki’s face made any wrath he would face from his father completely worth it. Loki pulled his plate back to him and moaned around the delicious foods making Thor groan again. They didn’t leave Thor’s chambers until early afternoon.

~

“You want me to what?” Baldr asked, staring at Loki’s blue form with wide eyes much like Ingrid had earlier in the day. Loki sighed.

“Brother,” Thor snapped, “pay attention and stop staring.”

Baldr’s eyes snapped to Thor, still wide and disbelieving. “You brought a Jötunn to Ásgarð? You do know we’re at war with them right?”

Thor looked at Loki then back at Baldr and shrugged. “Technically he brought me, but yes, I’m aware we’re at war with them which is why we need your help.” At his brother’s urging to go on Thor pulled Loki closer to him and began to explain, “You’ve heard of the sorcerer of Jötunheim?” He motioned to Loki who continued to stay silent. “Loki’s been casting the spell to protect them. We want to cast the spell over Ásgarð so when Laufey attacks nothing happens. We will then cast the spell over Jötunheim and the same will happen when we attack there-”

“So if our people and their people are protected then Father and Laufey will have no choice but to speak,” Baldr finished with a nod. “Brilliant. How do I do this spell?”

Loki finally spoke up, “It won’t be easy and it takes a lot of energy. You’ll want to sleep all the time and eat whenever you’re awake. You’ll likely feel the power from Ásgarð flowing into you, which will be a strange but interesting feeling. Have you ever felt that?”

Baldr frowned and shook his head. “Alright. I don't like all the fighting, I never have.” He glared at Thor who had the sense to look away, flushing slightly. “I’ll do the spell. Thor, get out. Loki and I are going to talk magic and you’re rubbish at it.” Thor rolled his eyes but turned and pulled Loki into his arms, kissing him with passion. “Oh, gross. You do this in front of my salad?” He threw a tomato at his brother’s head which only bounced off to roll under the bed. “Get out.” Thor laughed, kissed Loki once more and left. 

It was several hours before Loki emerged, finding Thor in the sparring ring shirtless, muddy and kicking the ass of the guards who had the nerve to fight him. He was back in his female Æs form, wearing a golden dress that shimmered in the sunlight and braids in her hair clipped with deep red rubies. Thor couldn’t help staring as she sauntered closer. Luckily, the rest of the guards also stopped fighting to stare at the newcomer giving Thor the chance to slip out of the ring unharmed. 

“Your brother sleeps,” Loki announced in lieu of a greeting. “Please, don’t stop fighting on my account. Watching you move with all those rippling muscles is quite the treat. My brothers would love this kind of sport, but we have nothing like it on Jötunheim.”

“I welcome their challenge anytime,” Thor answered. He bent forward and kissed Loki's lips, rolling his eyes at the whistles the warriors behind him threw their way.

“I’m sure you do. Any excuse to pummel things.” She glanced around, looking at the warriors who’d gone back to fighting then looked Thor up and down, licking her lips, green eyes going darker. “A lovely view,” she whispered, then shook herself. “The spell is done. I can see it covering those out here which is a good sign. Your people are safe but we’ve taken much time here and I fear we have little time left to cover Jötunheim before your father’s attack.” 

If the spell was holding, and Baldr was able to keep it in place, then Ásgarð truly was safe from all attacks, but it left Jötunheim even more vulnerable. They would have to hurry; Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist to take them back to the palace for a bath. “Are you well?” Thor asked, noticing Loki’s hands rubbing at her stomach. She’d done that several times that day, but Thor thought nothing of it at the time, now, the slight wince on her face had him concerned. 

“Yes,” Loki assured him. “I’m sure it is just something I ate, not used to your rich Æs foods.” Her brows pinched and Loki stopped in the hallway, holding her hand out and creating a small green orb. Like all Loki’s magic’s, Thor watched with interest. “My magic has been acting strangely since yesterday, but I cannot tell from what. It could be the jump combined with my holding the spell over the Jötunnar from such a distance that has me drained more than usual.” She shrugged and the orb went out. “I’m fine. We should hurry. You’ll need to dress warmly. Though it is summer on Jötunheim, it will still be several degrees colder than what you are used to.” 

The rest of the plan was implemented without any issues. Thor and Loki travelled to Jötunheim while Frigga stayed with a sleeping Baldr. It took Loki three tries before his spell spread across his homeworld and he immediately passed out, staying asleep for 10 hours while Thor refused to leave his side. When he woke the Bifrost was already open, bringing a group of Ásgarðian’s to conquer the planet, but the spells placed over each warrior from both worlds held strong. Thor pulled on his armour, grabbed Mjölnir, and give his Jötunn one last kiss before he flew to join them.

The battle on Jötunheim was long and confusing with months of fighting but with the spells holding strong it meant neither the Jötunnar nor the Æsir could be harmed and so they kept fighting. Thor spoke to Odin many times, hoping Loki was trying to plead with Laufey in much the same way, but his father seemed determined to keep the fight going. To make everything worse, Thor hadn’t seen Loki at all since they cast the spell on Jötunheim and he knew his warriors were giving him a wide berth due to his moody nature.

Fandral lounged back in a chair watching Thor pace a hole in the floor. Jötunheim was dark, and it was cold, and Thor was almost positive there were parts of him he’d never be able to use again since they’d curled up to take refuge inside his body. He now understood why the Jötunnar’s seed sacks were internal. He stopped, turning to look at Fandral and scowled. “What? It is clear you wish to speak; do so or stop drinking my mead and go make yourself useful.”

There was a moment of silence before Fandral put his tankard down and stood. “Thor. Friend,” he started, putting his hands on Thor’s shoulders to stop his movements, “you are making the men a little crazy. Not to mention Sif’s about ready to stab you.”

“This whole situation is pointless!” Thor yelled throwing his mug across the tent and watching it shatter with satisfaction. “We cannot hurt them, they cannot hurt us. Our armies are split between three worlds and no one is getting anywhere. What’s the point?!” A thunderclap sounded in the distance. 

Fandral looked around then back at Thor. “Right. Maybe going out and beating some Jötunn to a pulp, even if they can’t die, will make you feel better. But being around her-” He was cut off by the sound of hail hitting the tent and shouts from people outside. He sighed. “Thor, you need to get laid or something.” The ground shook from another clap of thunder. “Right… or not.” He held up his hands in surrender.

Thor sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as the sounds from the falling ice stopped just as suddenly as it had started, though, the thunder continued to sound around them. He shook his head and sighed again then went to pour himself more mead, then more after he finished the first. “I need-”

“Highness!” The flap of the tent was pulled aside as Hogun and two guards ran inside, wet from the recent and sudden downpour. “We've captured a Jötunn,” Hogun explained. “It was a little strange. He sauntered into the camp without a guard or any warriors with him and he’s our size. Certainly not the size of-”

Thor was out the tent flap before Hogun had even finished his sentence, but knew his friends and the guards would follow. He knew where he was going, the tent to hold prisoners had been specially designed to house a multitude of Jötunn of normal size, but if it was Loki they captured he would look dwarfed in the huge tent. He ran inside to see his beloved chained to a post, arms stretched over his head in the most enticing way that made many thoughts of what they could do together flitter through his head. He cleared his throat. 

“Hello darling,” Loki greeted, a smirk on his face. He was dressed much the same as he had been the first time they’d met with thin leather skirts and a fur around his shoulders; the rabbit pelts Thor had given him Thor realised with a pleased smile. The chains crossing Loki’s chest were connected to his nipple rings again and Thor longed to pull on them with his tongue. On Loki’s head was a crown with two golden horns that curled up and over the top of his head making him appear just a bit taller which was probably the point. “It’s lovely accommodations you have here.”

Thor licked his lips, eyes travelling over the half-naked form of the beautiful Jötunn in front of him and sauntered closer. “Loki,” he greeted in return, “is there a reason you’ve allowed yourself to be chained to a post? Not that I’m complaining about the view.” Behind him, Hogun cleared his throat and Thor ordered the guards out of the tent. There was a moment of hesitation before the scuffling signalled their departure and Loki’s eyes grew darker as he arched against the post. 

“I’ll wait outside, Thor,” Hogun told him before making his exit.

Though they were on Jötunheim where it was nearly freezing temperatures at all times, the air in the tent seemed to sizzle as Thor and Loki stared at one another. It was a split second after the tent flap fell back into place, leaving Thor and Loki alone, before Thor’s mouth was on his Jötunn’s with a moan. Loki couldn’t do anything with his arms tied above his head but he gave as good as he got, one leg rising to wrap around Thor’s hip to pull him closer. It wasn’t until a loud clap of thunder shook the ground before they pulled apart, chuckling together. 

“Well, that was certainly a greeting,” Loki whispered. His hands pulled free of the shackles and wrapped around Thor’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. “I’ve missed this.”

“As have I,” Thor admitted. “But why are you here? Had it been my father instead of me who came here things would not be going so pleasantly.”

The Jötunn scoffed and shrugged. “I was careful to come when he wasn’t here but I needed to see you for more than your glorious cock.” Loki turned away with a frown, suddenly serious and Thor felt as though he’d been doused with ice water. He wasn’t sure what his beloved was there to say but the way Loki suddenly tensed he wasn’t sure he would like it. Loki’s next words pulled him from his thoughts. “And your cock is glorious.”

Thor laughed. “Of course it is. What troubles you?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Of all the phrases in all the languages Thor knew, those two words were the last he ever expected to hear. “Excuse me?”

Loki sighed. “Your glorious cock was too glorious,” he shrugged. “There were several times when our powers combined to make yours flair higher though I suspect contraception happened when my spell increased to cover the Æsir. I didn’t take your extra fertility powers combining with my seiðr into account when casting the contraceptive spell.” He grinned and turned back to Thor. “It was quite an intense lovemaking session and you were very powerful if I recall correctly.” He licked his lips and stalked closer. “It was wonderful,” he whispered, “sexy,” he wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, “explosive,” he pulled Thor down so he could nip his ear, “sex.” Thor groaned and Loki smirked. “And now I’m having your child.”

The news should have scared him. The news should have made him pull away and rage against fate. The news should have had him worried about what his father would say, knocking up the child of their enemy, but all Thor could do was grin. “You’re being serious?” His eyes drew down to Loki’s bare stomach, looking at the muscled expanse of smooth skin then up to Loki’s face, grinning even wider at the nod. “Loki!” He laughed and pulled his powerful, sexy, beautiful Jötunn into his arms. “This is excellent news!” He kissed his beloved, sucking on his lower lip and deepening the kiss until they were pressed again to the pole in the middle of the tent. 

The makeout session shook the tent to the point where Hogun rushed back in, likely worried about his prince alone with a Jötunn spy. “Th- oh.”

“Hogun!” Thor called. He wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and turned to his friend. “This is Loki, the sorcerer of Jötunheim. Loki, my friend Hogun.” Hogun raised his eyebrow but said nothing. “Right. I found him that first night. I uh... I’m going to be a father.” Fandral, Volstagg and Sif chose that moment to stick their heads into the tent. 

The tent was silent with the announcement, the only sounds were from outside and the thunder echoing through the valley as everyone stared at everyone else. Thor beamed, Loki looked smug and the four friends looked confused. “Congratulations,” Sif finally said. “What will this do to the war?”

Thor and Loki looked at one another and Loki shrugged. “A child is often used to unite two kingdoms. I haven’t told anyone tosave you, but I will have to speak with my father about this.”

“As will I,” Thor sighed. “Return home and I will see you shortly.” He pulled Loki in for a kiss, careful of the horned crown. “Speak with your father as I will do mine and we shall meet again soon.” Loki kissed him once more and disappeared from the spot with a shimmer of air. “Right then,” Thor said, turning to his stunned friends who were staring at the spot Loki had just been standing. “I guess it’s time to have a serious talk with my father. Sif, you’re with me.” He didn’t wait for an answer, knowing Sif would follow him as he walked out of the tent to call Heimdall for the Bifrost to take him and Sif to Ásgarð.

~

Odin was having a meeting on Ásgarð when Thor stormed in, Sif was still with him, but hung back. While he wanted to demand everyone leave, as was his right as prince, he kept quiet and waited for the meeting to adjourn. Several times Thor wanted to interrupt, wanted to tell his father he was crazy for continuing the fight without any results due to the spells covering both Ásgarð and Jötunheim. He couldn’t understand why Odin insisted on this fruitless quarrel. 

Taking way too much time for his tastes, Thor sighed when the meeting finally ended. Frigga, as elegant as always glided into the room, standing by her husband as the advisors and generals filed out. “Father!” Thor called, walking over to them and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Hello Mother, it’s good you’re here too.” He took a breath, steeling himself for the news he was about to unleash. 

“Thor, I don’t have time right now, son.” Odin picked up the papers on the table, pulling them into a stack and straightened to look at Thor. “There’s a weakness we just discovered in Jötunheim and-”

“I’m going to be a father.”

Both Frigga and Odin froze, then turned to their son, eyes wide. “Excuse me?” Frigga asked.

The question parroted Thor’s when Loki had broken the news and he couldn’t help chuckling. Like mother like son he supposed. “You met her, Mother,” Thor explained watching Frigga’s eyes go even wider. 

“What is this?!” Odin yelled. “You’ve impregnated a woman?! In the middle of a war?! Explain yourself!”

The moment had come when Thor had to confess everything. He had to tell his parents of Loki, of Jötunheim, and of their plan to end the war, though the baby would certainly do that better than any spells. He took another breath, closing his eyes and stealed himself against the inevitable fallout. “I went to find the sorcerer of Jötunheim, to capture or kill him and end the fighting quickly. I found,” he paused, and smiled, “I found the most beautiful creature in existence. He was smart, and powerful and had a tongue that could cut glass.” He paused again, taking a moment and then unleashed the last of his story. “And he was Jötunn. Loki, firstborn son of Laufey and Jötunheim’s secret weapon.”

The room went silent again. Frigga looked at Odin while Odin stared at Thor who was trying not to breathe and was looking anywhere other than at his parents. “You impregnated a Jötunn?” Odin finally bellowed. “Laufey’s son?!” He asked though it wasn’t really a question. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?!”

Thor glanced up and flushed. “He… tripped and fell on my cock.” Odin’s eyes widened and his face turned an interesting shade of purple while Frigga tried to hide a smile behind her hand; at the back of the hall, Sif made a choked off noise as she attempted to also hide a smile behind her hand. “Oops?” Thor shrugged, attempting to look sheepish. 

Instead of replying Odin stormed from the room. Frigga looked at her son and shook her head at him before running off to follow her husband. Ten minutes later the Bifrost opened and Thor hoped it was taking the All-Father to Jötunheim to speak with Laufey; it was time to put an end to the fighting. 

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Thor grabbed Sif and ran to the front lines where the fighting was in full force. “ENOUGH!” He bellowed, thunder and lightning following in his wake. “This is pointless! We continue to fight for nothing, for no reason! Jötunnar, take your people and go. Ásgarð, pull back.” He looked around at the warriors all staring at him, the Jötunn and Æsi alike. Overhead the storm continued to rage and lightning arced over Thor’s body, turning his eyes white. “We’ve lost many to this conflict, on both sides and the Jötunnar cannot afford to keep losing their people. The Æsir cannot afford to keep fighting to exhaustion at the expense of the other realms. Jötunnar, go home.”

Everyone stood still, staring at the prince but no one picked up their weapons, no one conjured magic or made a move. The Jötunnar looked at one another questioningly before one stepped forward. He was large and bulky like all the Jötunnar were, but carried himself differently than the others and as Thor looked at him, he realised the Jötunn had the same markings as Loki. “I am Helbindi, Thunderer,” the Jötunn called, “Second son and crown prince of Laufey-King. What is it you wish of us?”

‘Crown prince’ the Jötunn said and Thor frowned. He knew Loki was first born and had assumed he was in line for king, but it was his brother instead. “Helbindi-Prince,” Thor greeted in the ways of the Jötunnar, “I welcome your people to Ásgarð by official invitation. This fighting is senseless, neither side has been making headway in over 20 years and it is time we put it to an end. I am sure our fathers are in conference at this very moment to discuss terms. In the meantime, your people will be granted permission to stay and I will send a runner to Ísheimur and to Jötunheim to stop the fighting there as well.

The prince looked at his people who were watching the pair intently before he turned and nodded. “We accept your invitation.” He walked towards Thor and crouched down so the two were closer together. “Prince Thor, my brother has spoken of you highly. It is you who has put the smile on his face and for that I thank you and for that, I accept your invitation. But know, if you hurt him in any way, these last 40 years will seem like an afternoon tea on Álfheim compared to the wrath I will bring to you.”

“I-” Thor’s mouth snapped close without finishing his sentence since he had no idea what he planned to say. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Right. Uh… please, enjoy all Ásgarð as to offer.” He turned, motioning for Sif to follow him, and walked off, his warriors following. The Jötunnar turned and walked in the opposite direction, back to their camp. “Loki is three months into his pregnancy,” Thor told his friend. “I will not allow my child to grow up with their people at war.” 

Sif looked at him but said nothing at first. They were nearly back to the palace before she finally spoke. “Congratulations, Thor,” she said sincerely. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a very long time.” She smiled at him then laughed when Thor pulled her into his arms. “You love him?”

“I do,” Thor admitted putting her down. “I’m going to go see my brother, this spell has him drained and I think he deserves a favoured pastry for his efforts.” He kissed her cheek and took to the skies with Mjölnir to buy Baldr his favoured foods.

~

The negotiation meetings between Odin and Laufey started the day Loki dropped the news about the baby and continued for longer than Thor had the patience for. Thor travelled back and forth between the realms, fighting small skirmishes on Vanaheim, talking to stuffy lords about trade relations on Álfheim and talking with Helbindi when he was on Ásgarð. Though the Jötunnar returned home, to either Jötunheim or their new world shortly after the cease-fire, Helbindi, as crown prince travelled between the realms often. Unfortunately, Loki did not, but it gave Thor the chance to learn more about him from a brother’s perspective, and for Helbindi and Thor to get to know one another on their own terms. The Jötunn, he found, had an amusing sense of humour and impressive hand to hand combat skills that Thor appreciated. Inviting the prince into the sparring match seemed the next phase of their acquaintance and a great way to pass the time until he could see his beloved again. 

The first match between the crown princes seemed to have reached all of Ásgarð, and when Thor showed up he could barely see the rink through the crowd. Helbindi was already warming up, sparring with one of his Jötunn brethren. The crowd was cheering and booing with each strike of their fists against one another’s bodies until the unknown Jötunn went down, flat on his back and stayed there. Helbindi cheered, arms raised in the air in triumph. “Who has the next fight?” 

“I will take that challenge, Helbindi-Prince,” Thor yelled over the roar of the crowd. He grinned and walked into the arena as the other Jötunn stumbled out. “Loki told me you would love this kind of sport and that you had nothing like this on Jötunheim.”

The Jötunn nodded. “We don’t, but I have greatly enjoyed partaking in your sport. I will not go easy on you, Thunderer.”

“I expect nothing less.” Thor was glad to see that those around him seemed to accept the Jötunnar’s presence. He wondered if it had to do with his warriors growing bored on the battlefield with how slow it had all been, or if they simply enjoyed watching a great sparring match regardless of who was in the rink. He also wondered how the general populace would feel with Loki’s permanent presence in their realm.

Cheers from the crowd, both Æsir and Jötunn spurred the two on and they collided together with a resounding crash. Unlike the fighting of the last four decades, their spar was friendly, and even as they swung their fists and connected with jaws they laughed and congratulated a good hit. Though Hilbindi was several feet higher than Thor, he was still able to hold his own which only made the crowd cheer louder and stomp their feet. Everyone was into the fighting, even Baldr in a rare moment of being awake joined The Warrior’s Three and Sif at the edge of the arena to watch and cheer. 

Overhead storm clouds rolled in as Thor’s power reacted to his moods, though they weren’t dark; he was having too much fun for such. Lightning danced from cloud to cloud and arced around his body but the rains never fell. The Jötunn’s own ice magics cooled the surrounding area, but still, the two fought until with one final punch, Thor landed flat on his back, too stunned to get up. The Æsir fell silent as the Jötunnar cheered in the victory of their prince. Thor lay still for a moment then laughed and accepted the hand held out to him. 

“Good fight, Helbindi,” he said loudly so the crowds could hear. “You fought well and I welcome a rematch at a later time.” The crowds cheered, Æsir joining the Jötunnar in their enjoyment of the games, even if their prince lost. 

Helbindi nodded. “I accept your offer of a rematch, but for now, we must be getting back to Jötunheim. I hope to hear news tonight from Ísheimur that a treaty is close at hand. I know Loki loves his little cave, but I believe he’s looking forward to returning to Jötunheim, or even Ásgarð.” The prince paused a moment. “Probably more likely he wants to come to Ásgarð.”

“Yes,” Thor said more seriously. Loki and he had been apart for two months and he was growing restless. His child was five months into their gestation and Loki’s belly was already growing round. Thor longed to be there, to rub his beloved’s round stomach and massage his aching hips. He longed to feel the kicks of his unborn child and help ease the cravings his love was no doubt feeling. He longed to be there every step of the way as his child grew strong in Loki’s womb. 

“You miss him.”

There was no way to deny it so he didn’t. “Yes. I thought our relationship merely physical. An enjoyable release in our time of war, but our times apart have always made me feel as though something was missing. Those feelings only grew after I learned of my child’s upcoming birth.” He stopped at the edge of the battle arena, towards an area where the general population was not allowed to go which offered them a bit of privacy. “I’ve come to realise I love him and wish for a chance to make an offer for his hand in marriage.”

The Frost Giant nodded. “No doubt he would accept.” The prince looked at his guards, several paces behind them as they stopped on their way back to the Bifrost. “He has expressed his ire tenfold over the long negotiations. He longs to be with you again, but our father is stubborn. When I am king, I will worry more about the welfare of my people, and my children, than of my own ego.” He paused and shrugged. “At least I hope.”

The mention of Helbindi’s status brought up a question Thor had been meaning to ask but the times never seemed right. With them secluded, and making their way lazily back to the Bifrost, Thor felt the opportunity had finally presented itself. “Highness,” Thor addressed, “I’ve wondered about your status. Or more, Loki’s status. As firstborn, does title of crown prince and eventual king not go to him?”

The prince nodded, frowning. He stepped onto the rainbow bridge and started the long walk to the observatory where Heimdall was waiting to send the Jötunnar home. “He abdicated.”

“What?” The news was stunning. Loki was ambitious and smart, and from the times they’d been together and the things Loki had said, he enjoyed having power over people. A king had more power than anyone, combined with Loki’s skills as a sorcerer, and he would be unmatched by any Thor had ever known, including his father. It seemed a strange thing to give up a throne. “That seems unlike him. He’s always talking about rulers messing up and what he would do differently. Why would he give up his birthright?”

“Loki wanted freedom more than he wanted a crown,” the giant explained. “At the age of 400, he told our father he wanted to be taken out of the line of succession. Should a tragedy befall our father, younger brother and me, then Loki would be crowned, but his spells are strong and we are well protected.” Thor must have looked shocked because the Jötunn burst into laughter, straight from the belly that shook the entire bridge. “Your face,” he said between huffs. “Loki wanted to be able to travel, to marry who he wanted, to go where he wanted, and do what he wanted. He now comes and goes as he wishes. Though our father is extremely protective of him, Loki has the freedom he asked for and I am in line for the throne.”

The Bifrost opened, taking the Jötunnar away and leaving Thor alone with Heimdall who seemed to be staring straight into Thor’s soul. “There has not been an order to keep the Bifrost closed to Ísheimur,” the Watcher said with a smirk and Thor grinned at him before stepping into the rainbow and disappearing.

~

One glorious week spent in Loki’s arms and inside Loki’s body gave way to another month without him. Odin and Laufey moved their discussion to Ásgarð, shouting at one another for hours in the throne room while everyone stayed as far away as possible. It got so bad that the servants refused to be on the same floor as the throne room let alone go into it which left Thor to bring his father and Laufey food and drink during the day. 

He sighed as he set the tray down just as Odin started shouting again. “This is your son’s fault and you want me to give up trade rights! You’re mad.” 

“My son!?” Laufey bellowed, his voice echoing around the room. “If your son had kept his cock in his pants, where it belonged, we wouldn’t be in this mess. Seducing my beautiful, innocent Loki and corrupting him! Impregnating him out of wedlock and during a war! It’s indecent!” Thor rolled his eyes. He knew the Jötunnar had no such traditions about being pregnant out of a marriage, but Laufey was determined to use any means he could to get his way. 

Odin glared at him, slamming Gungnir into the ground in his anger. Thor jumped, though he should have been used to the noise with how many times Odin did that while he and Laufey fought. He sighed as Odin opened his mouth to reply but didn’t get the chance as the doors to the throne room were blown off their hinges to slam into the adjacent wall. Everyone turned to see the small angry Jötunn, belly round and on full display, standing in the doorway, there were guards behind him with swords at the ready though no one approached.

Thor grinned. He loved his sassy powerful sorcerer even when his eyes were full of anger. He couldn’t help letting his gaze roam the beautiful body, lightly covered by soft fur pelts with gold chains running every which way. The soft round belly drew Thor’s eyes down. He’d done that, he’d made Loki’s belly round with child and he preened at the thought, chest puffing out with pride. From across the room, Loki rolled his eyes at his lover’s display but said nothing about it as he walked in.

“All-father,” Loki greeted respectfully with a bow but didn’t take his eyes away from Odin. “Hello, Father.” He glanced up before looking back at Odin. “It’s been months, my child grows restless being away from her father, as do I. If you two cannot come to an agreement perhaps it is time that Thor and Helbindi give it a try. I wish to be reunited with my lover.” He glared at the two of them, arms folded over his chest, eyes snapping in anger. 

Thor was instantly turned on. No one spoke to Odin in such a way and here was his beautiful Jötunn, acting as if he were king of the universe chastising small boys. He put his cup of mead down on the table and went to Loki’s side, one hand sliding to settle low on Loki’s stomach, covering where his child slept inside. “Father, this is Loki, the father of my child, and,” he paused, turning to Loki fully, his voice growing soft, “and I hope my future husband.” 

Loki smiled and nodded, his hand raising to Thor’s cheek. “Of course, My Love,” he whispered. “I expect nothing less. Our two worlds will unite and the Nine Realms will know nothing but prosperity and peace.”

The throat being cleared pulled the two lovers away from one another; Thor flushed, Loki smirked and Odin and Laufey sighed in unison. “Fine,” Odin said after a moment of glaring at them, “fine. Trade routes are opened to the Jötunnar again and you may keep Ísheimur.” He looked at his son who still had his hand on Loki’s stomach. “You will marry before the child is born.”

Thor grinned and kissed Loki passionately until the growl made him pull back. “Ah… Laufey-King.” He let Loki go and walked forward. “I am Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder. I promise to cherish and protect Loki for the rest of my days.”

The giant looked at him, eyes narrowed then to Loki before finally settling on Thor. He bent, speaking low and dragged Thor forward by his collar. “If he ever wants for anything. If at any time he is not happy. Ásgarð will be down an heir.”

The threat was expected but no less scary with Laufey’s giant face so close. Thor swallowed and gave a sunny grin, pushing the giant’s hand away and stepping back. “We’re going to elope on Vanaheim while you two figure everything else out.” He grinned and walked back to his love, pulling Loki in close and laughing as the sorcerer transported them to the Bifrost observatory so they could make their way to Vanaheim. When they were safely on Vanaheim, Thor turned to Loki, taking his hands and kissing the knuckles. “I take it you’re agreeable to eloping then?”

“Our fathers would continue to fight if this hadn’t brought them together. Not only are we going to be married, pulling two kingdoms together, but we’re going to have a child which will only strengthen the bond.” He kissed Thor, smiling against his lover’s lips when Thor’s hand settled on his stomach. The baby rolled and Thor gasped, pulling away. “Yes, she’s very energetic,” Loki mumbled. “I blame you for that.” 

Loki’s words were harsh but his eyes practically sparkled with happiness that made Thor’s heart swell. He kissed his betrothed again. “Your people will be safe, but not only that, they will prosper. I will make sure of it. And when we are kings, ruling Ásgarð and the Nine Realms together, we can bring even more unity to our peoples.” He pressed their foreheads together. 

“Yes,” Loki whispered, kissing the Thunderer again.

Though the fighting was officially over, and a royal wedding would give the realms something positive to settle their focus on, Thor knew it would be a long road to get the Jötunnar back from the brink of extinction. Opening trade routes would help their economy, and Thor planned to give Loki the Casket as a wedding gift. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would happen and the Jötunnar would thrive. Peace would be brought to the Nine Realms all starting with one babe yet to be born. Thor smiled, placing a hand over his growing child as he and Loki walked the markets of Vanaheim together, uncaring of the stares. Loki tripping onto his cock was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he would spend his life making sure Loki knew it. He could hardly wait for their lives to begin.


End file.
